PLL - Don't refuse Jenna
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Jenna enter Toby's room. "And what do you want?" says Toby.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

**Author's note: This is dedicated to my friends Bedroom-Bitch X, Gina Trooper, KL, Anna Quaford, Bella Z, Jonathan K and Marcus E.**

* * *

**PLL - Don't refuse Jenna**

**( if you refuse Jenna, she'll get angry )**

**Jenna enter Toby's room.**

"And what do you want?" says Toby.

"I want a fuck. Let me see your dick." says Jenna.

"What? Are you insane?" says Toby.

"No, just a very horny girl." says Jenna.

Despite being blind, Jenna can walk around and find stuff just as easy as if she could see.

Jenna unzip Toby's jeans, grab his dick and starts to jerk him off, even though he doesn't want it.

"C'mon, get hard. The sooner you do, the sooner it will be over, man." says Jenna.

"I refuse." says Toby.

"Since I sort of expected that, I brought this." says Jenna as she open a water bottle and throw a couple blue pills into the water and then force Toby to drink it.

Only a few seconds later, Toby's dick get very hard.

The pills were viagra.

"Fuck me." says Jenna in a dark commanding tone.

"Fine..." sighs Toby, who does not wanna fuck his evil egocentric stepsister, but does so anyways so she will not spread the fake rumor that Toby love to rape girls.

Jenna roll up her dress.

Toby slide his dick inot Jenna's pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmmm...for a loser, you're pretty skilled at this!" moans Jenna, all horny and evil.

"I'm not a loser!" says Toby, getting angry about being called a loser.

"Stop it with the anger, Toby. Anger makes it less easy for your dick to produce a big load of cum." says Jenna.

Toby try to not be angry.

"Fuck harder, but slow!" moans a very horny Jenna.

Jenna is happy that she forced Toby to take viagra. His dick is 100 % stiff even if he's not really horny.

"Okay..." says Toby, fucking the way Jenna want.

"Mmmm, your dick's big and I like that, man!" moans Jenna in her sexy evil tone.

"You may enjoy this, but I don't." says Toby, being the total opposite of happy.

"I know! Thank goodness for viagra! Without it your dick wouldn'r be even close to hard now!" moans Jenna.

Jenna love to get fucked. She is oversexual and think about sex and porn often.

"Are you sure you don't find me erotic?" moans Jenna.

"Yes. I hate this." says Toby.

"That's fine as long as your dick remain stiff and thanks to the viagra it will be very stiff for at least a couple hours." says Jenna, all evil and slutty.

"Where did you get the viagra?" says Toby in anger.

"I'm not telling you that. It's one of my secrets." says Jenna.

"Did you steal it...?" says Toby.

"No! Fuck harder!" moans Jenna.

Toby fuck harder.

"Mmmm, sexy!" moans Jenna.

"Not for me!" says Toby.

"Shut up and fuck my wonderful pussy!" moans Jenna.

Toby does what Jenna tell him to do.

"Yes! Bang me! Sexy!" moans Jenna.

Jenna is very horny.

"Mmmm, don't stop until I've had my golden orgasm!" moans Jenna.

Jenna think she is the most sexy woman ever.

"Golden?" says Toby confused.

"Yeah, my orgasm are those of a royal slut." says Jenna.

69 minutes later.

"Ahhhh...no!" moans Toby as he cum in Jenna's pussy.

"Yes! So damn sexy!" moans Jenna as she get an orgasm.

Toby pull out his dick from Jenna's pussy.

Even though he did just cum, Toby still has a hard dick because of th viagra.

"Go jerk off. I've had my fun for now." says Jenna.

"Are you gonna leave me like this?" says Toby.

"I sure am." says Jenna.

"Jenna, I don't like this." says Toby.

"Yeah, but if you tell anyone, I'll hurt you a lot." says Jenna.

"That's against the law." says Toby.

"Perhaps so, but I don't care." says Jenna.

The next day.

"Toby, time to fuck me again." says Jenna. "Are you gonna do it of your own fee will like a good fuck-slve boy or do I need to give you a blue pill...?" says Jenna.

"Jenna...please. I don't wanna fuck you." says Toby.

"Okay, then blue pill time it is." says Jenna as she foce Toby to swallow a viagra pill.

"No..." says Toby as he feel his dick getting hard.

"And let's give that big bird freedom to fly." says Jenna as she unbutton Toby's pants so his dick pop out.

"I don't like how you refer to my dick." says Toby in anger.

He could use force to stop Jenna from what she does, but Toby wanna be a gentleman and as such he'd not use physical violence against a woman, even if the woman in question rapes him.

"I love it. Fuck me." says Jenna.

"You don't give me much of a choice. I don't want you to spread false rumors that I am a perv who rape girls." says Toby.

Jenna swing off her pants.

Toby slide his dick into Jenna's pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmmm...sexy! The blue pills sure makes you hard and awesome! Too bad they don't make you less mad at me too!" moans Jenna, being very horny.

"I'd be nice to you if you didn't treat me as a fuck slave without a mind." says Toby.

"Who'd fuck me then? Not many guys wanna hook up with a blind babe, no matter how horny and slutty I am." says Jenna.

"Jenna, I'm sure you could find someone and what you do to me is a crime." says Toby.

"Yeah, it is, but I don't give a crap about such things. I am awesome and can do anything I want." says Jenna.

"No, you can't, bitch!" says Toby in anger.

"Mmmm, yes I can! Fuck me!" moans Jenna, all slutty and evil.

"Damn it, Jenna!" says Toby. "I don't wanna be humiliated."

"Sorry, but I get horny by being rude to guys." says Jenna, all fake-nice.

"You're evil..." says Toby.

"I sure am, Toby!" moans Jenna.

"Please, show mercy!" says Toby.

"Man, if you're gonna talk, at least talk sexual." says Jenna.

Toby decides to not talk.

"Mmm, your dick is so stiff and strong!" moans Jenna.

Jenna is a very sexual person. She love sex and porn and she has no problem with using her sexuality to manipulate men.

She even use it to take command over girls sometimes.

Jenna is bisexual, but she prefer men mostly.

"Fuck me!" moans Jenna.

Toby fuck harder.

"Mmmm, soooo sexy!" moans Jenna.

She feel closer to orgasm, but she does her best to hold back, not wanting the fun to end yet.

"You sure are a skilled fucker! Such a perv you are!" moans Jenna.

Toby hate Jenna's evil dirty talk.

"I am not a perv!" says Toby in anger.

"No, but in my imagination you are a master perv!" moans Jenna.

"Your imagination's twisted and weird." says Toby.

"Maybe so, but it's much better than your imagination!" moans Jenna.

45 minutes later.

"Ahhhh...crap!" moans Toby as he cum against his will.

His cum float deep into Jenna's pussy.

"Mmmm, yes!" moans Jenna in sexual joy as she get a big orgasm.

"I can't believe you force me to all this." says Toby as he pull out his dick from Jenna's pussy.

Toby's dick is still hard because of the viagra.

"Oh, still hard for me?" says Jenna, all evil.

"Not at all, this is a result of the viagra you forced me to take." says Toby.

"Fuck my ass!" says Jenna.

"No." says Toby.

"Alright...then I'll tell people that you rape me all the time." says Jenna.

"Fine..." says Toby. "I'll fuck your annoying ass."

"Yay." says Jenna as she turn around and pout with her ass.

Toby slide his dick into Jenna's ass and starts to fuck slowly.

"Mmm, dick in my ass!" moans Jenna, who love anal-sex almost as much as a normal fuck.

"Do you actually love get fucked in the ass?" says Toby.

"Yes, it's sexy!" moans Jenna.

26 minutes later.

Toby cum ( against his will ) in Jenna's ass.

"Awwww...holy fuck!" moans a horny slutty Jenna as she get an orgasm.

2 days later.

Toby is about to call the police about Jenna.

"Stop that or die." says Jenna as she hold a gun to Toby's neck.

"Oh no..." says Toby as he drop his phone.

"You will not turn me over to the cops, Tobias. You're my slave." says Jenna.

"What can I do to get free?" says Toby.

"Your only chance to be free is if I grow tired of your dick." says Jenna. "Let's go to your bedroom. I need a good fuck."

"Allow me to be free, please." says Toby.

"No way!" says Jenna in anger.

Toby doesn't want to fight a woman, but he is angry and doesn't wanna be Jenna's sex-slave anymore.

He punch the gun from Jenna's hand.

Jenna scream in pain.

"Okay...you're free..." says Jenna, giving up and making Toby free.

"Thanks, bitch." says Toby.

"I give up. If you promise to not call the police, I promise to never force you to fuck me anymore." says Jenna.

"Deal." says Toby.

Toby and Jenna shake hands.

Toby takes the gun and destroys it.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
